


Now You See Me, Now You're Mine

by MarigoldVance



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern, Durincest, M/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fill, WinterFRE2020, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldVance/pseuds/MarigoldVance
Summary: Fíli stumbles upon something heneverexpected to want so desperately.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 85
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020





	Now You See Me, Now You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: " _41\. Voyeurism_ "

It was early June, Fíli remembers, long days and muggy weather. He had already been accepted by his first-choice university, was prepared for whatever was on his final exams, and had decided to meet up with Bard and a few other friends for a quick game of football in the park. They all needed to let off some steam. Fíli’s parents had taken the weekend to visit his uncle – his mother’s brother – and had left him to mind the house. He was responsible, they knew, and wouldn’t do anything reckless.

Fíli’s brother, on the other hand, was … _trouble_. Still, Kíli had promised not to start a fire or allow the rambunctious horde of classmates he usually spent his weekends with descend upon the house in Fíli’s absence. Apparently, he had ‘something important to do’ and insisted he’d ‘behave, at least until Fíli got back’. Hand to God, Kíli’s words.

It was nearing suppertime when Fíli decided to abandon his friends to their Friday night, refusing their persistent invitations to join them for a round down the pub. Although Fíli wanted to go, there was a bigger part of him that wanted to get home and spend some time with Kíli. They only had so many days together before the fall when Fíli would leave to make a home for himself a two-hour train ride away.

“Kíli?” Fíli called when he stepped through the door, toeing off his dirty shoes and flicking on the overhead light in the hallway. He wandered into the kitchen for a drink, listening for his brother’s answer. When there was none, he peeked over his shoulder. Nothing indicated that Kíli was even around. Either he was out, or he was quietly attending to that _something important_ , holed up in his room where he’d been when Fíli had left.

Fíli checked the clock above the fridge and frowned. Moving to the bottom of the stairs, Fíli called again, “Kíli?” No answer. “I was thinking of ordering a pizza for supper, yeah. You want in?” Silence.

Curious and a little concerned, Fíli took the steps two at a time and turned toward Kíli’s door. Once in front of it, Fíli pressed his ear against the wood to listen for any sign that Kíli was on the other side. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard movement, soft and constant and somewhat strange, but an indication that his brother was alive and well and Fíli was merely being ignored.

“Kee?” He said and rapped twice, turning the handle and letting himself in. The room was awash in the blue light of Kíli’s computer and the streetlamps outside the open windows, casting long shadows across the floor. On the bed was a form Fíli recognized intimately, slightly distorted by the low light, and shifting suggestively. Fíli realized quickly that he’d walked in on a private moment, something he wasn’t meant to see.

Fíli doesn’t know what he was expecting to be greeted with when he opened Kíli’s door. Kíli panting, hair matted to his forehead, naked apart from snug grey boxers, grinding on a folded pillow with sinuous rolls of his hips, however, _was. not. it_. Up and down, up and down, long and slow, as if Kíli wanted to draw the pleasure out for as long as he could. Lean muscle rippled and curled as Kíli moved, face tilted to the ceiling in ecstasy, needy kitten-mewls like a siren’s song beckoning Fíli _closer_ when he should, he _really should_ , turn on his heel and make a quick exit.

The air in the room thinned. Devastating heat bloomed throughout Fíli’s body and his breath caught on a moan. He could feel his eyes glaze and his heart pound a hard _fuck yes_ rhythm in his chest, mesmerized by the salacious image his brother made. Rationality screamed at him to look away, but he couldn’t, just couldn’t, and, in the drug-heavy haze he was succumbing to, he didn’t care. His senses were completely honed on every twitch and spasm of Kíli’s thighs, Kíli’s belly flexing and releasing as he rode the pillow – _shit, fuck, Fíli’s pillow,_ he realized belatedly.

Miraculously, Kíli still hadn’t noticed Fíli, lost in his self-indulgence. His eyes were squeezed shut, lips parted and panting choked noises that would rest in Fíli’s fantasy fodder forever after that. Fíli’s gaze trailed a slow, purposeful path from Kíli’s belly _down down down_ to where Kíli strained in a hard curve against the cotton of his boxers. Fíli’s mouth went dry when one of Kíli’s arms moved and revealed a wet spot just below his waistband, spreading with each desperate thrust down.

“ _Ngh, Fee_ —”

Fíli groaned when Kíli keened his name – he never thought it could sound so filthy. His reaction broke the spell that had charged the room, alerting Kíli to his presence.

Kíli’s head snapped forward and those sweet-sick movements ceased immediately. A flash of fear flickered over his face and he swallowed thickly, trying to catch his breath. He whimpered and, fuck, if that didn’t send a bolt of pleasure right to Fíli’s cock.

Neither said a word, watching each other, tentative and nervous, until Kíli allowed himself to take stock of how Fíli was standing; then something changed. His shoulders relaxed, he bent forward again, clutching the pillow in both hands and squishing it firmer beneath him. The blush of pink across his cheeks darkened as he began to move again in sharp aborted thrusts. Kíli licked his lips wantonly before his jaw went slack and the noises, louder and more debauched, fountained from somewhere deep inside of him. His eyes stayed focused on something below Fíli’s waist.

Following Kíli’s line of vision, pulse rushing when he discovered what Kíli was doing – what he was _masturbating to_. _God_. Wide whiplashes of want shuddered through Fíli as he watched the heel of his own hand pressing into the tip of the _very obvious_ outline of his cock through the thick denim of his jeans. Fíli had been so consumed by his brother he hadn’t even noticed he was getting off on it. _Fuck it_ , Fíli decided and began to rub himself more thoroughly, not daring to undo his fly and reach in because he knew it would be over within an embarrassing few seconds if he did.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Kíli moaned, sounding _wrecked_ and so turned on Fíli could taste it in the salty moisture gathering above his cupid’s bow.

He was crawling out of his skin by the time Kíli sped up in stuttered bursts, frantically chasing release as he rabbited his hips and ground down harder, his cock twitching in his boxers. Seeing Kíli like this, uninhibited and raptured, sent pinprick shocks through Fíli’s bloodstream. He wanted to reach out but, at the same time, didn’t want to ruin whatever was happening between them. Fíli continued to palm himself, watched Kíli’s face carefully to catch any flicker of what Kíli preferred to see. He massaged his length, pinched the head firmly, cupped and squeeze his sac, the rough material doing nothing to mute the sensation of _Jesus Christ, please_.

And then Kíli whined – “ _ah, ah, God Fíli, it feels so good_ ” – and lurched upright, back arched, hastily bringing one hand to pull the waistband of his boxers just below the root of his cock while the other made a tight fist around the flushed red head. Kíli stroked once, twice, wailing incoherently as he came in spurts against his belly and Fíli, close behind him, roared as he skidded into oblivion after him, coming harder than he ever had before in the confines of his pants.

Fíli slumped, boneless, shaking, against the doorframe, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He stared at Kíli who stared back, not flinching or fearful, slouched – beautiful and messy – and watching Fíli as if waiting for Fíli to make the first move.

“You knew.” Fíli understood then, deciphering the calm in Kíli’s expression. “You fucking knew I would see you—like _this_.”

Rather than say anything, Kíli bit his lower lip, cloying, and beckoned Fíli closer with an outstretched hand, wet and stained in the evidence of what he’d just done. Fíli prowled forward, climbing onto his knees on Kíli’s mattress and shifting until he could feel the heat of Kíli’s body like a weight against him. Kíli leaned forward, licked a stripe across Fíli’s lips while he struggled with both hands, clumsy and uncoordinated, to get Fíli’s fly undone. As soon as he accomplished his frenzied task, Kíli worked a hand under Fíli’s layers and smeared through the mess Fíli had made, moaning when he felt it.

Fíli caught Kíli’s chin and forced his head up, wanting to see the lazy heat that lingered behind his eyes. He saw that and something else, something darker and more determined: _The little bastard had planned this_.

They didn’t say anything, comforted by the thick silence that blanketed them in the half-light; simply breathed and stared and _that was it_. Kíli surged forward, tongue pointed and licking the seam of Fíli’s mouth, urging Fíli open. Fíli obliged, hands pulling Kíli’s hair and tipping his head, angling it to deepen the kiss, turn it slow and dirty. Everything was changing. Fevered and hungry, touching each other everywhere they could, nails dragging over patches of sensitive skin—

That was it, that was the moment: Fíli belonged to his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> slowly. like ivy creeping up a wall. i am experimenting with smut. _slooooowly_


End file.
